the temptation of the dark
by saint.L
Summary: this is a story of how someone who would fight for the light ended up fighting against it nanamiXoc


chap 1

this happens right before one more digital dive

oh and i dont own anyone or anything exept jack or any other oc

I remember the first time I went to the digital world that was when I was eight I remember a man being there and he sent me back to earth I though it was just a dream now 10 years later I know it wasn't a dream it all started when jack was walking home from another day of work when an old man handed jack a black and red digivice jack stared at it and asked "what do I do with this" jack asked he replied "you will see in all good time" "hay what's that supposed to mean ah who cares" that's the day it all started well I should introduce myself my name is jack I was a normal 18y old guy and have black hair hobbies well I like fighting and that's about it.

2 hours later

"Hi mum im home"yelled jack"jack Sampson where have you been" yelled mum "remind me how old I am"asked jack "not old enough to use a phone"answered "whatever im going to my room"

Oh and could you tell me when dad gets home thanks"asked jack

The next day

jack woke up and went to the park jack was laying there peacefully until there was flash of light and there were an egg floating down beside him "why the hell is an egg falling from the sky oh well better take care of it jack headed home holding a giant egg

at home

"Hmm maybe i should put it in a warm blanket" jack went to the cupboard got the towl and put it around the egg "see their better" said jack (knock) (knock) "ill get it" jack opens the door and then there were three people at the door the girl had red hair the tallest had blond hair but the third jack knew he was Marcus "wow hi long time no see" "you know this guy marcus" asked the blond "yeah he taught me how to fight his name is jack Sampson" said Marcus the red hair looked at the blond and said "you don't think he's the commanders son do you" "jack who is it" a friend of mine Marcus Damon don't worry you never met him"i replied the commander walked to the door "hello team" said the commander "you know them" I asked

"Why are you here Marcus" asked the commander "we detected a digi egg signature" said the red hair "wait are you saying that the egg I have in my room is called a digi egg wow that's cool" everyone looked at me "oh shit"muttred jack he ran up the stairs in to his room and grabbed the digi egg and the digivice and jumped out the window

1 hour later

"Whew I think i lost them" sighed jack (crack) "what its hatching" shreaked jack (crack) shatter "whoa what the hell are you" jacks digivice beeped on and verified it as a missimon "hello little guy you look cool" said jack "hi so your must be my commanding officer missimon reporting for duty sir" said missimon "o.k you can just call me jack"exlpained jack

1hour later

"Ah what the hell is that" jack yelled looking at the digigate grrrrrrrrrrr "did you hear that missimon" asked jack "yes sir"a horse like creture jumped out of the portal "hmph my luck is perfect i run into a digimn traitor in the first minute and the digimon is just a baby hahahahaha"laughed the creature "so i im right your picking a fight with me big mistake said jack is that so little man then prove it said the creature it be my plesure yelled jack jack jumped up and kicked the creature in the eye sending the creture to its back "still feeling cocky' jack smerked "you havent won yet solar ray"yelled the beast "sir no"DIGI BURST MISSIMON DIGIVOLVE TO COMMANDRAMON "wow wait no commandramon" yelled jack the solar ray hit commandramon jack ran to commandramon "no dont be dead please dont be dead" whispered jack "sir i hurt all over its okay buddy just stay their jack turned around YOU HURT MY FREIND CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD black digi charge surronded his hand the old man appeared "use your charge boy" said the old man "oh like this" jack charged his hand FULLCHARGE COMMANDRAMON DIGIOVLVE TO SEALSDRAMON "attack that arse and slice him to hell" commanded jack yes sir SILENT ASSASINATION sealsdramon flew around the beast slicing him at sonic speed then the beast evaporated "wow that was cool"whipered jack "yes sir "said commandramon lets go home

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well wasnt that fun to continue my story i will need feedback good or bad so r&r and ill see you later


End file.
